bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 42
The Shocking Truth I held the gun at his face. I wasn't planning to lower it anytime soon till he spoke. "Clayton, please calm down. We can work this out", Derek said. "Fuck off, you lying piece of shit", I told Derek. He gave me a hurtful stare after I said that to him. "Alright, I'll tell you everything. Just don't shoot", he said. "Begin", I told him. He took a few deep breaths and then he started telling his story about Max. "I knew Max for 10 years. We were friends. We worked together under the management of Starkweather but we also did other things as well". This was going to be an interesting explaination, I thought to myself. 16 Years Ago; Angel Pine, San Andreas (Coach Raymond's P.O.V.) It was November 4, 1992. I was young and stupid. I couldn't find a job as a gym teacher after I finished my years in San Fierro University. I didn't want to join the military, even after the Gulf War ended the year before, so I didn't do much during my days except for drink in the bar they had in town. One day, I was drinking in the bar when Max and a few of his friends came in and celebrated. "It's about time we get that fat fuck", one of his friends said. "How is it that that retard escpaed from Carcer City to San Andreas?" another one of them said. "Let's just celebrate", Max told his group. A few minutes passed and one of the guys was messing with me. "I like to be left alone", I told him. "Okay, you fucking lazy bum. Why don't you take this dollar and go buy yourself some more booze, you loser", the guy said. I took a glass bottle from the counter and then slammed it across his head. He fell to the ground with cuts in his face. The others didn't like it and they attacked. I basically kicked all their butts except for Max who was a match for me. Finally, I threw him onto the ground and then pulled out a handgun that I had on me at the time. It was San Andreas. You had to rely on having a gun there. "You're good, man", Max complimented. "What, trying to make me not shoot you?" I agrued. "No, look", he started as he got back onto his feet. "We're a group of people who does work for this man. He pays real well and he likes men who fight real good and can handle himself and a gun". "Keep talking", I told him as I lowered my gun. "There's not much to say other than that you would have to move to Carcer City to have the job", Max said. "How much would I get paid?" I asked him. "A grand per job", Max told me. "Think it through about it, but there isn't really anything here that's holding you back from the looks of it". I took the job automatically then and there. There wasn't anything for me in Angel Pine. My parents lived in Las Venturas at the time right after we lived in Vice City for 10 years. My sister already wedded and lived in Blueberry, but she didn't needed me. I went to my home and then packed my bags and flew with them in a plane they rented and we went to Carcer City along with a retard who wore a pig head as a mask. 10 Hours Later; Carcer City, Liberty State After we landed at the airport, we got into two vans, the retard in one of them while me and the group in the other, and we went to the guy's house in the Weapona Hills district. Lionel Starkweather, who was a failed film director, waited for us at the garage at the back of his estates. "Great job capturing Piggsy, fellas. Real good. Y'all will get a bonus", he told them as he turned to me. "Who's this guy?" he asked Max. "He wants to get a job, sir", Max reported. "We could use all the men we can get for my future projects", he said before he turned to and asked, "So you can handle a gun?" "I can handle all sorts of guns including assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns and pistols", I told him. "Good to know. You're hired. As long as you don't betray me, you don't have to worry about the tough punks in this city", Starkweather said. I wish he would have told me what I was signing up for then and there. As it turned out, he was running a snuff film ring in the run-down sections of the city and we had to capture those who were 'lucky' enough to be protagonists in his films. Most, but not all. We also had to do some work in nearby Liberty City at some point during the job. 8 Years Ago; Liberty City, Liberty State It was October 31, 2001 and it was almost 9 years after I joined the group. Max and I had a strong friendship at that time. We wouldn't do a mission without each other. We were unseperated during the job. Around this time, we were doing a deal for Starkweather in Liberty City. He apparently wanted to try this new drug the Colombian Cartel was making called SPANK. He did Cocaine alot of the time, so he wanted to try something new. We had to meet this woman who was leader of the Cartel at the time. A woman named Catalina. We met her and her boyfriend named Miguel outside the Colombian residence in what was Shoreside Vale back in the day. "Are you Catalina and Miguel?" I asked them when Max and I walked up their drive-way passed their gate. "You Max Hayes and Michael Raymond?" she asked us. "We sure are mam", Max told her. "Where's the money?" Miguel asked us. We held up the briefcase full of money that Starkweather handed us to pay them with. We opened the briefcase and showed them the thousands of dollars. They held up their briefcase and showed us the SPANK. We bought the drugs and then Catalina said outloud, "Ever since I shot my previous boyfriend back at the bank, I've been making good money". While walking away from them, I told Max, "I don't trust those two. I can't believe that that woman did such a thing to her previous boyfriend. I feel sorry for that guy, if he's alive or not". "Relax. One of these days, we'll make our own SPANK and sell it cheaper than the amount that their selling", Max said. "The drug business is not really my kind of thing", I told him. I wish I would have known what Max was about to do in the future at that time. These actions didn't take place till what happened after the tragic night in Carcer City. 6 Years Ago; Carcer City, Liberty State It was November 19, 2003 and that was the busy night we had during our time working for Starkweather. It was also the last night we were going to work for him. We had to make sure this new protagonist Starkweather rescued from death row got to where Starkweather wanted him to be just so he can be recorded for the film. I remember the first time we had to pick him up. "Out of the van, move it", Carl, our leader, ordered us. We got out of the van and I saw that we were just outside the old library in Carcer Mark. "Get ready, boys. He's coming", Starkweather said in our earpieces. We got into position to beat the guy up with our batons. That was when the criminal ran into Carl and Carl held him a gunpoint. "Oh shit", the criminal said. Max hit him in the back of the head with his baton and then we all got involved and beat the guy up till Carl ordered, "Alright. Get him out of here". We loaded him into the van then. The second and last time Max and I got involved in capturing the criminal was after he dealth with the Wardogs at the abandon zoo. I put the cuffs on him while Max just stared at him through his goggles. Man, I hated wearing those goggles. I led the guy to the back of the van when Ralph, one of our liutentant, said to him, "You just won't fucking die, will ya?" It was sometime afterward that we heard that the criminal escaped his planned death in the Darkwoods Asylum and that he got through the police blocks in Central and the SWAT's grip in the subway system. He was in the trainyards in Stockyard and was picking off the police and SWAT just to make his escape. But it wasn't our job to capture that guy. It was another squad's job. We waited in a tunnel in the far side of the trainyards and watched as the SWAT chased after the guy through a gate. That was when we heard gunshots and knew that the other squad killed the SWAT. That was when we got the message from Carl. "We captured the bastard", he said on the radio. "What's our objective, then Carl?" Max asked. "There's a second squad of SWAT coming down the tunnel that you guys are hiding in. Chief Gary Schaffer wants us to kill off those guys. Do it and you guys will get paid extra", Carl said. "Which squad?" Max asked. "Second Squad", Carl reported. Max didn't hesitate or anything as he said, "Consider it done". We then hid behind some crates and boxes as we waited for the SWAT team to come down the tunnel. Just when they did come down the tunnel. Everyone in my squad opened fired on them. Max didn't hesitate shooting them. That was when I knew that Max was very cold-blooded. There was five SWAT guys and three of them were dead already. Trevor, one of the guys with us at the moment, came over to two of the SWAT and shouted, "Hey, these two are still alive". Max walked over to them, pulled off his mask and said, "Don't put them out of their misery. Let them have a long, painful death". "Fine, but first...." Trevor then pulled off the guys' pants and just stared at his boxers. "Dude, you are a nasty ass faggot, you know that?" Max insulted. That was when Max said, "Alright, we got the physopath. Let's return to the mansion. Starkweather fears that something bad is going to happen". "Wait a minute, let me get something else", Trevor said. He then took off the helemt as well as the vest and shirt off the SWAT. When we were leaving, Max asked him, "Why do you want a whole SWAT uniform anyway?" "I just want it", Trevor replied. I looked down the tunnel and at the two dying SWATs. "Poor bastards", I said before I left them. It was one hell of a night, but the next day was worse. The Next Day; 7 AM Starkweather was found dead in his studio, Gary Schaffer was exposed of his corruption and all those SWAT guys in the trainyards were found. However, one guy from the tunnel escaped and a search for him was called, but they never found him. That day also, Max called in a meeting with the different crews that helped with the making of the film. "Okay, our boss is dead and we won't be paid for quite a while. Now that you all are here, I have a proposal for you all. I've been thinging of making a huge crime organization and we would sell guns as well as a designer drug called SPANK. I'm trying to buy the drug off the Colombian Cartel and they won't budge. Now who wants to try and help me with this?" Out of all the crews there, only the Wardogs wanted to join. All the crews thought of a crime syndicate as a joke. For the next few years, it was just the Cerberus and the Wardogs, working to make a future ourselves. 5 Years Ago; The Carraways, Liberty State It was November 14, 2004, almost a year later and I couldn't take Max anymore. He was planning to kill alot of different people. Men, women and especially children. I tried to turn him to the authroities, but Trevor caught me while trying to call the police and he took me to Max. "Michael, my friend....and my betrayor. Why have you tried to call the police?" "Because you turned into a nut. You seriously going to kill women and children? You are so fucked up in the head", I said to him. "I might be fucked up in the head, but at least I'm not dead", Max said. He then pulled out his handgun and aimed at my stomach. He shot me and I fell to the ground. "Put him in the trunk of a car. We'll dispose of this garbage", he ordered Trevor. I was put in the trunk of an old Esperanto and taken to a waterfront. There, they opened the trunk again to see if I was still alive. "Good, his death will be long then", Max said. "Wait, I'm going to take his uniform", Trevor said. He then took my uniform and left me in my tightie-whities. "You are just fucking sick", Max told Trevor as he slammed the trunk down. He didn't make sure that it was shut tight though. As soon as the car went underwater, I tried swimming to the surface with my wound. When I did, I was rescued from some fishermen and they took me to the hospital in West Carraway where I was treated for my bullet wound and hypothermia. Present Day; Bullworth County, New Hampshire (C-Money's P.O.V.) "Ever since that day in The Carraways, ever since I left the hospital, I been spying on Max and his syndicate group for quite a few years. Back in ealy 2007, I almost been compromised, so I decided to move to a small town to get away. Bullworth seemed to be the right place at the time and near the end of the school year around that time, the gym teacher at the academy was fired for sexual harrasment to a student, so I took the job. There was times when I felt that I should return to Carcer City and spy on Max and maybe, exact my revenge on him. But I felt that I should just leave my life behind and start a new one. I never knew he was going to remember me again. I swear". I lowered my gun and just stared at him. "You know, I'm that survivor from the tunnel that you speak of awhile ago", Derek said. "You are?" Coach asked shockly. "Alright, you get to live, Coach", I told him. He got off the tree that he was leaning on, but then I pushed him back on and said, "But you betray me at anytime, I will make sure that you get a bullet to the temple. I don't care if you are around fifty-years old right now, I'll do it no matter what". He got back off the tree again and so we went back to town. I was dropped off at the front gates of the school. "I'm sorry about your friend back there. I know you'll find her", Coach said. "Yeah, sure", I said. "I'll see you in class next week", he said. He and Derek then left me at the gates. I walked back to the dorm to get some more sleep. Of course, how was I going to get sleep when I knew that Max has Jill in his grasp? Well, this is great. I had to find Jill before Max decides to kill her and I will NEVER, EVER look at Coach Raymond the same again. Things were really going upside-down for me right now. Category:Blog posts